


Collected, cold and cuddly: Many faces of Draco Malfoy

by Natsume_Aki



Series: Many faces of [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute Draco, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 11:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsume_Aki/pseuds/Natsume_Aki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco has many faces. And Harry is thankful to have seen quite a few.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collected, cold and cuddly: Many faces of Draco Malfoy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own, JKR does. 
> 
> I found this drabble while searching through my documents. So I decided to post it. Thank you Tacuma for beta’ing.

  
**  
**

Draco Malfoy has many faces. And Harry is thankful to have seen quite a few. The face Draco seem to wear the most is his collected face. That face was almost like a mask. No emotion was shown, his gray eyes blank. Harry hated that look. It made Draco seem less human and more like a porcelain doll, all white skin and emotionless.

Draco didn’t wear that face, that mask, when they were alone. Harry had asked once, and the only answer he got was rather puzzling.

“I don’t have a reason to.” Draco had said.

The only other people, who saw Draco without that face, were his parents and closest friends. It made Harry believe that it was about caring and love. Somehow it made Harry feel special that he was one of the people Draco dropped that mask for.

One of the faces that Harry loved was the cold look. The cold look wasn’t the look that caused Draco’s eyes to turn into ice and storm clouds to gather over his head. No, Harry had dubbed that the icy look, or Ice Queen look in private.

The cold look was the look that Draco’s face got when he was outside, especially in the cold weather. His nose would turn that delicious shade of pink that Harry would associate with different, more interesting parts of Draco. Draco’s cheeks would turn a dusty red, as would the tips of his ears. He looked adorable. And Harry sometimes told him what that face did to him.

“Don’t be ridicules Potter. A Malfoy doesn’t turn red from the cold like a commoner.” He’d say, and Harry laughed at him. Draco would always hide the small smile he had on his face. Absolutely adorable.

But the face that Harry loved the most was the cuddly face. The face Draco has when he cuddled closer to Harry in his sleep. The face that came with a sleepy moan. The face Harry fell in love with.

Every night after Draco would fall asleep Harry would stay awake to look at that face. It was more adoring than his adoring look. More loving than his loving look. It showed the complete trust Draco had in him. Any mask that he had was brought down. He trusted Harry to protect him throughout the night. It made Harry feel special.

Another thing about that look was that Harry was the only one that would see it. That look was only meant for him and him alone.

Harry didn’t tell anyone about what that look did to him, he hadn’t even told Draco. He would keep it to himself, it was sacred after al.

 

 


End file.
